1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal transmission mechanisms and, more particularly, to an output driver architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver circuits are typically used in integrated circuits and systems for driving a signal line or a bus. For example, a driver circuit may enable bus transactions between a source device and a target device. Some driver circuits have complex designs in order to meet various system specifications. However, these driver circuits may be relatively expensive to build. Other driver circuits may have simple designs but fail to accurately control the output current and output voltage, and may also have slow rise and fall times.